Fallen Petals
by InnocentDarkSassycat
Summary: Kagxsess pairing.PLZZ read cuz I suck at summarys but here it is.Kagome runs away after seeing inuyasha and kikyo.rin finds her then a youki attacks them n sesshomaru is there...
1. Interactions

Hey this is my first fanfic to write but I read a lot of them so please read and review so I can know what I did wrong or what u like and stuff like that and now to the story. And I am having a little help from a friend kagirinai Hana!

'Thinking'

"talking"

Title: Fallen Petals

Chapter 1:The interactions

Kagome's time:

"Bye mom! I'll be back in two weeks!" Kagome said as she ran out of the house to the old well. 'Oh Inuyasha is going to be mad! I'm so late.' Kagome thinks as she jumps into the well. 'I'm surprised he hasn't came to get me by now. Sheesh! I am at least half a day late. Usually he would be here dragging me back while yelling at me for being late. He's suck a dumbass sometimes! Hum. Oh well I guess I should be glad. I wish he would be a little nicer though.'

In the Feudal era:

'I can't believe Inuyasha isn't waiting here for me he's always here when I get back. It's a whole lot easier to get out of the well when he just picks me up and jumps out! I hope they didn't get into any trouble while I was gone.'

'What is that noise?' Kagome wonders as she walks the worn path to Kaede's village. Kagome's curiosity got the better of her and she just had to see what was making those noises. So she pulled back some bushes.

'Oh my god I can't believe Inuyasha is rutting with that bitch Kikyo! I'll ruin their moment then' She then whispers sit and Inuyasha crashes to the ground with Kikyo under him.

'That bastard he doesn't even care for me. He'd rather have a dead, clay, cold, heartless bitch. I can't believe I even thought he cared for me.' Kagome is thinking as she turns and runs towards Kaede's.

That's a pretty meadow over there. It has tons of pretty flowers I've never seen before. Hey I might as well take a short rest and enjoy the flowers for awhile.'

Rin:

"hm hm hm. Oh who is the pretty lady over there. I've never seen her before. I'll bring her the flowers I picked.

"Hello pretty lady Rin's name is Rin. What's pretty lady's name?"

"Hi my name is Kagome. Where are your parents? It's dangerous for you to be out here all by yourself."

"Lord Sesshomaru takes care of rin because Rin's parents died when Rin was younger."Rin said with a look of sadness.

"I'm sorry Ri- watch out!" Kagome said as a bear youki came out of no where and was crouching to attack them. But kagome was faster and covered Rin with her body taking the full attack of the bear.

'Oh no we're going to be killed! I can't believe I forgot to bring my bow with me. I just hope rin will be ok.' Kagome thought as she fell unconscious from the great loss of blood.

Sesshomaru:

"Jaken where is Rin!"

"I-I... lost h-her my Lord Sesshomaru. I'm so sorry please forgive this lowly ser-"

"Watch out Rin"

"Stay here!"

When Sesshomaru got there he saw a bear youki attacking Rin and Kagome, who was taking the full attack. Sess killed the youki and walked over to them. "Are you hurt Rin?"

"No Sesshomaru-sama." So with that he picked Kagome up and carried her back to camp with Rin walking beside him.

At camp:

"Rin what happened?"

"Rin met Kagome while Rin was picking flowers. Rin went up to her to bring her flowers and see who she was. Then a bear attacked kagome and Rin and Kagome protected Rin."

"We will head back to the castle now."

"Ok" Rin said as Sesshomaru's cloud began to form at his feet.

At the castle:

"Jaken get Rin some food then put her to bed."

"Yes milord. Come on Rin"

"Good night lord Sesshomaru. Can I see kagome in the morning?"

"Yes if she wakes in the morning. Good night Rin"

Sesshomaru took Kagome to the room beside his and laid her down on a futon so he could tend to her wounds.

'She wears very strange indecent clothing that scantily covers her body. I wonder where she is from? I'll have to ask her when she wakes.' Sesshomaru thought as he took her school uniform off and began to wash away all the dried blood and dirt. 'Hmm she has a very nice, attractive body with those soft, long, milky white legs, and full breast..what am I thinking she is human and humans are low, ungrateful, and smelly beings. But she smells good like cherry blossoms hmm. Bad Sesshomaru. I shouldn't be thinking about that. Ok I just have to finish bandaging this last cut up. Ok now I'm done.' Then Sesshomaru went to his room.

Kagome:

'where am I' she tried to sit up but she hurt to much.

"I see you are up." Sesshomaru said as he came in and stood at the side of the futon.

"Where am I?"

"You are in my castle because a youki attacked you and Rin. You have some serious cuts and it will take awhile for you to heal. When you are better I will take you back to Inuyasha." Sesshomaru noticed as he said that he saw pain flash through her eyes.

"What bothers you wench."

"First my name isn't wench it's Kagome and I do not wish to go back to Inuyasha."

"Why do you wish no to go back to Inuyasha?"

"Because he doesn't love me he loves kikyo the dead clay pot and I'm nothing but a shard detector to him." She said as tears began to spring to her eyes.

'Maybe I should let her stay her she clearly likes Rin somewhat since she saved her and Rin has defiantly taken a liking to her.'

"Ok you my say as long as you want since you saved rin but you will help take care of her if you stay." Sesshomaru finally said.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

"Is Rin ok?"

"yes, she would like to see you soon. "

"Ok she can come in now."

"Rin you can come in now."

"Hello Kagome!" Rin said as she bounded over to Kagome an hugged her but quickly jumped back noticing th she winced when she hugged her.

"Oh Rin is sorry Rin forgot that Kagome is hurt."

"That's ok."

"Does Kagome want to play with Rin later?"

"Kagome needs to rest. Go tell Jaken to play with you."Sesshomaru said.

"Ok bye Kagome."

When Rin was gone Sesshomaru said "Get some rest I will be back in a little while to check your wounds."

"Ok."Kagome said. Then she realized she was dressed in a silk night kimono.

"Uh... Lord Sesshomaru did you change my clothes?"

"Yes the indecent kimono you were wearing was torn and I had to so I could clean your wounds before they got infected."

"Well you could of got a girl servant to instead of you."Kagome said as she began to blush a dark pink color.

"None of my servants know how to properly clean and bandage such deep wounds and I would not want to look or touch a human unless I had to."Sesshomaru said indifferently looking like he was bored but he was thinking otherwise, 'She was very attractive for a human and she is mad I changed her clothes so I could tend to her wounds. She should be glad I brought her back her and am letting her stay.'

"Humph" was all Kagome said as Sesshomaru walked out the door.

Hey please r&r you kno how to just click the little purple button!

Ja Ne for now.

Here's some funny dailog from me n my sister late at night on aol. Im sassycat n shes foxycat

Sassycat1106: no i fell asleep again

Foxycat719: omg u did it again

Sassycat1106: zZzZzZ

Foxycat719: lol ur strange

Sassycat1106: zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Foxycat719: ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZzzZZZZzzzzZZZzzzzZZZZzzzZZZZzzzzZzzzzzzz

Foxycat719: kewl

Sassycat1106: z

Foxycat719: aww a lonly z

Foxycat719:'(

Sassycat1106: z :o:-

Foxycat719: Z :o:-P

Sassycat1106: z

Foxycat719: ZZZZZZZZ godZZilla

Sassycat1106: lzozlz zzz

Foxycat719: roar

Sassycat1106: u dont roars i do! u meows

Foxycat719: no me roars when me feels like it

Sassycat1106: no me king! me say u no roar only me king/queen roars

Foxycat719: how can u be a king and a queen at the same time

Sassycat1106: i have my ways

Sassycat1106: hehe

Sassycat1106:d look im liking my nose

Foxycat719: hahaha i would normally burst in to to a laughing fit but im to cold to laugh

Sassycat1106: lol no thats me but i bask in the cold like sesshomaru

Sassycat1106: Lmao (while baskin in the cold of course)

Sassycat1106: man i read a story where naraku was a cross dresser n gay! thats scary

Foxycat719: what does lmao

Sassycat1106: laugh my ass off!duh

Foxycat719: omg thats hillarous and scary at the same time

Foxycat719: ohh

Sassycat1106: yup n yup

Sassycat1106: he was in all hot pink from his chopsticks in the hair to his shoes

Foxycat719: omg thats freaky

Sassycat1106: i kno i will never see hot pink the same

Sassycat1106: (shutters)

Foxycat719: ino

Sassycat1106: lolerz

Foxycat719: what

Sassycat1106: lol+er+zlolerz

Sassycat1106: duh homer simpson

Foxycat719: ohh im just a little slow sometimes

Sassycat1106: yup

Foxycat719: yupper

Foxycat719: hello r u there

Foxycat719: :o

Sassycat1106: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Foxycat719: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Foxycat719: r u asleep again

Sassycat1106: not yawnyet

Sassycat1106: im listenin to a dirtty song

Foxycat719: which 1

Sassycat1106: the lights went out and nicky started to grind

Sassycat1106: darlin nicky by the foo fighters

Foxycat719: ohh i lov that song

Sassycat1106: i lov it more:-P

Foxycat719: no i do

Sassycat1106: nope i herad it first

Foxycat719: no i did and im older soo i overrulling u

Sassycat1106: no i did im king/queen so i overrule

Sassycat1106: he ha he ha

Foxycat719: ur a gay lesbian fagat

Sassycat1106: shh! how did u kno that!

Sassycat1106: did emily tell u

Sassycat1106: oh i'll get her or was it joy she was always jelous of our relationship

Foxycat719: omg i had no idea

Sassycat1106: wat u mean u were jokin n i confessed

Sassycat1106: oh shit i was just j/k it s not me n emily its me n sesshomaru

Sassycat1106: duh

Sassycat1106: r u blond or wat

Foxycat719: no its me and sesshy

Sassycat1106: no its u n that crossdresser naraku

Sassycat1106: lmao

Sassycat1106: ur just jealous

Foxycat719: no he said he lovs me more

Foxycat719: ur the jealous 1

Sassycat1106: (sesshy said with an air of finiality)

Foxycat719: that he lovs me more

Foxycat719: hes soo sexy 4 a cartoon

Sassycat1106: no i lov ALANA not u u stupid jealous wench

Foxycat719: this is sad

Sassycat1106: said sesshy

Foxycat719: how could i lov a pathetic human when i have a beutiful youki right next to me named alese

Foxycat719: said sesshy

Foxycat719: pathictic humans

Sassycat1106: no thats an naraku illusion

Foxycat719: no its not

Sassycat1106: naraku thinks : damn she figured me out

Foxycat719: ur jealously has consumed u

Foxycat719: evil wench

Sassycat1106: sess thinks:ALANA is so smart i love her so much

Sassycat1106: lmao

Sassycat1106: dont u call my woman an evil wench thats u said sess!

Foxycat719: sesshy thinks: alese is so smart funny and pretty i lov her sooo much

Foxycat719: lmao

Sassycat1106: nope alana is mine not u said sess

Foxycat719: anyways i saw him first

Sassycat1106: so he liked me first n i liked him first

Foxycat719: u cant denie that 1 cuz i was watching the show before u even knew about it

Sassycat1106: duh dummie

Sassycat1106: dummie gummie bear

Foxycat719: this alese is no dummie

Sassycat1106: im going to bed

Foxycat719: said sesshy

Foxycat719: well im going to bed with my sesshy

Sassycat1106: w/e i love alana n alana loves me

Foxycat719: lmao lolololol

Sassycat1106: no i am

Sassycat1106: hes already in the bed

Sassycat1106: waitin

Sassycat1106: lmao

Foxycat719: nope i have him 1st

Sassycat1106: no u have an illusion

Foxycat719: ya waitin to kill u

Foxycat719: lmaoemtu

Sassycat1106: lmao

Sassycat1106: so u admite yours is an illusion !

Sassycat1106: ha ha

Sassycat1106: boo ya

Foxycat719: u r the one w/the illussions

Sassycat1106: i shot the bee bee gun

Foxycat719: no i never said mine was an illussion

Sassycat1106: nope u just admited u did

Foxycat719: hes in there waitin to kill u so we can live in peace

Sassycat1106: sry sesshy is callin me

Foxycat719: lmao

Foxycat719: w/e

Sassycat1106: lmao

Foxycat719: bye

Sassycat1106: i got to go to bed


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I am back and I still have no inspiration to write with but I will try for my one true reader so far!

Zoeluver: I finally updated for you!

On the favs of

Devils Broken Angel: Um review my story plz!

Zoeluver

Enelya Falassion: girl how you gonna know when I update if you don't have an alert for me you better do it!

Last time:

"Humph" was all Kagome said as Sesshomaru walked out the door.

Now:

Later on in the day:

Kagome was lying asleep in her futon when Sesshomaru walked in to change her bandages. 'Hmm she is actually asleep for once. This will be easier for me to change her bandages.'

As Sesshomaru started to take her sleeping yukata off Kagome woke up.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru!" Kagome said as she slapped Sesshomaru out of reflex.

"Wench. You dare to lay a hand on this Sesshomaru?"

"Oops! I'm sorry, I really only did that out of reflex." Kagome said as she cowered in the corner of her futon.

"Come here wench so I can change your bandages."

"Hey! There's no need to call me wench, I said I was sorry!"

"Just come her so I can get this over with already!"

"Okay Fluffy!"

"You will refrain from calling me such names."

"Oh come on! It's just a little nickname I made up for you. You should be happy I'm even giving you a nickname."

"No"

"Whatever Fluffy" As soon as the last word left her mouth she was pinned as against the futon. "You will refrain from calling me such names or there will be punishment."

"Fine then."

Sesshomaru got off her and decided to change the bandages on her back first. "Roll over." She did as she was told and rolled over.

"This will sting a little." He said as he cleaned the wound with something unknown to Kagome. 'Wow! He has really soft hands. Ha ha he would probably get mad if someone ever told him that' "Sit up so I can bandage your wounds." Wordlessly she sat up. "So what now your not going to talk to me because I won't let you call me Fluffy?" She simply nodded her head. 'Well at least she won't be going on and on about all of her pointless things, but it is amusing to hear some of her tales.'

He accidently brushed his fingertips against her smooth skin on her sides and noticed how she shuddered. So he did it some more and was enjoying watching her shudder from his slightest touch. 'God his fingers are so soft. I wonder what else he could do with those fingers? Bad Kagome, your turning into a regular Miroku with thoughts like that! He's so cold and I doubt he could ever love anyone.' Kagome noticed he was having trouble tying the last knot. 'It must be hard for him, only having one arm. I think I would die if I didn't have both of mine.' "I can tie it Sesshomaru-sama."

"So you are talking to me then"

"No you were having trouble trying to tie the bandage so I thought I would help you." As he was reaching the door he stopped, "Dinner will be ready soon. I will send a servant to help you get ready."

"Okay."

When the servant walked in Kagome was staring out the window wondering how her friends were, but her eyes started to water when she thought of Inuyasha. 'He probably doesn't even care that I'm gone.' Then she noticed a servant walking in. "Hello."

"Hello Lady Kagome, my name is Sataki."

"Oh please just call me Kagome, Sataki."

"Yes Kagome. You are to bathe, and then I will dress you for dinner. If you follow me I will show you to the hot spring."

"Okay." 'Man, I don't have any of my bathing supplies with me. I hope they have something that smells good. '

Sataki stopped before a huge wooden door that had a Inu demon standing on the edge of a cliff, howling at a crescent moon. 'Wow such a pretty carving.' "I will be back in a little. Enjoy your bath, and there's supplies for you, by the edge of the spring." Sataki said as she opened the door for Kagome. "Okay" 'Man it seems okay is all that I ever said to her. Oh what a beautiful spring. Hmm this pink stuff smells good.'

As she was soaking, Sataki walked in. "Are you ready to get out now Kagome?"

"Yup. Umm I don't have a change of clothes though."

"Oh I have laid a few kimonos out for you to choose from in your room."

"Oh."

"Here's a robe for you I will be waiting outside for you."

Kagome got out and put the soft fluff white robe on, and walked outside to Sataki. Sataki lead her to her room where she had laid out the kimonos. "Please choose one and I will help you get dressed and do you hair."

There was a light purple one with dark blue cranes on the hem of the sleeves and the bottom, and a dark blue design going from the neck line to the bottom of left sleeve. A red one with pink cherry blossoms placed on different spot everywhere and a darker red design on the right sleeve. Also a dark blue one with a moon on the left shoulder and shimmering stars on the hem. "Oh I like this dark blue one. I'll wear it."

"Lovely choice."

After Sataki dressed and brushed Kagome's hair dry, she led Kagome to the dining room. "Would you like me to walk you back when dinner is over?"

"Oh. Yes, I would because I can't remember how to get back there."

"You will eventually learn your way around Kagome. Now go and eat your dinner. I will be waiting here for you when you are done eating." Sataki said as she opened the door to the dinning room for her.

**Ok I am finally done writing this chapter which I don't really like. PLZ r&r! And Im looking for a good beta reader that can correct my grammar and sp. Cuz I have tons of mistakes. Ja Ne! **


End file.
